Awakened
by Infected Rage X
Summary: Akira has never had a good life. Nothing has ever gone right for him. After a visit to his old town awakens some memories, his life will only get worse. Please review...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I haven't been on Fan Fiction in forever. Hopefully, my writing has improved enough for me to feel welcome back on here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Silent Hill, but I sure as hell wish I did…

**Author's Note 2: **I can't really say I have enough experience in Silent Hill to be able to write an original story that adheres to the storyline and can tie in with the games, but I'll try my very best, and it would be nice if nobody would pick at minor details. Constructive criticism is nice though.

* * *

_It was just an impulsive decision…_

Akira carefully turned the wheel and pulled over on the side of the road.

"_Should I?" _he thought to himself.

There was an unshakable urge within him to visit his old town. He had heard on the news that there were some odd happenings within the town, but mostly just some crackpot lunatics raving about conspiracies. However, Akira had the faintest feeling that there was in fact something going on there. Thus, he wanted to investigate what was going on, but the only thing that deterred him was what was calling him there in the first place. Simple on and off waves of nostalgia enticed him, and the horrid afterthoughts warded him off. There were horrible memories of that old town of his, and he could not bear to revisit any of the places that shadowy tendrils seemed to sprout from.

But, he thought, if he did not go, they would find him. Surely they would hunt him down as prey and drag him to face his fears.

"_Impossible",_ he thought.

"_Preposterous,"_was the word he was looking for.

His countenance was emotionless as the cold shadows of night shrouded his car. His sweaty palms would not release the wheels, but his rigid feet would not allow his car to progress. His head was fixated at an angle so as to be staring at nothing. But then a bright light shone into his windshield. His eye twitched at the new illumination, but it was simply a traffic officer, motioning for him to progress. Akira snapped out of his self-induced trance and moved forward, clearing his mind of those horrible memories.

He drove quickly and drowned out all sound; he just wanted to get home and sleep. The day preceding had been a horrible one, but one that was not so unlike each and every day of his seemingly eternal existence. He had just been recently let go from his job, which was not so fulfilling anyway. Not only that, but he had barely enough money to support himself, and to pay off for his apartment.

"_How could anything go worse?"_ he thought.

As like any thought of the kind, when he pulled over to his apartment complex, his question was answered. He wondered vaguely how _they_ could have heard it though. His blank eyes wandered and dotted along the orange flames engulfing his previous residence.

"_At least that solves one problem..."_

He stepped out of his car and over to where the other residents of the apartment complex waited. A somber, malevolent cloud overhung everyone in the vicinity. His neighbors did not even spare a passing glance of acknowledgment as he treaded past. About a dozen vacuous eyes watched the flickering flames with him. Some of his neighbors, however, had been fortunate enough to salvage some important items. Maybe the universe did not want to spare him this luxury… At the end of the long line of fellow residents was a meager child whose eyes were fixated on his portable T.V.

There were no other channels featuring anything worthy of note, so the child had resorted to watching a monotonous news program. Akira was about to just leave, until he looked closer at the T.V. where something caught his interest. It was another program investigating the strange happenings of his hometown. Apparently, several people had gone missing in the city; children, elderly people, even adults. Another person had gone missing in the city, a young woman. Akira took note of the name, "Rena". The constables had not been able to further investigate her existence, as her records seemed to be missing.

After the short report, the weatherman appeared on the T.V., predicting sunny skies in the city for the entire week.

"_That's a lie…"_Akira whispered, finally breaking out of his introverted trance.

Making sure nobody heard his words, he returned to his car. He was going to go see for himself what had befallen his former residence, but something hindered him. Upon entering his car, a sudden surge of somnolence swept over him. However, passing it off as nothing, he pressed onwards, leaving the old home he would not return to anytime soon.

The city he lived in then and the city he was returning to were neighbors. However, a mysterious forest blockaded a clear border between the two cities, where people _also_ went missing often.

"_People go missing everywhere these days…" _Akira muttered to himself.

But the wave of somnolence that gripped him steadily was slowly taking its toll. It was more serious than he thought it would be. As he drove through the sinister woods, his eyelids swept their flesh over his eyes, and they did not release. Now Akira was in a complete trance-like state. Not even the subsequent crash could wake him up.

* * *

**Author's Note 3: **I wonder why I number these… I am such a weird person… This is just the prologue… the actual chapter 1 will be up soon.


	2. Mysterious Happenings

Here we go…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Silent Hill, do you think I'd be here writing fan fictions about it?

* * *

A thin ray of light desperately tried to get past all of the spindly obfuscations. The trees blocked out all light in the forest though. The ephemeral beam of light shone right into Akira's face before vanishing again. His eye twitched before his eyelids released their firm grip, as his bloodshot eyes were introduced to the world before him. If there wasn't a faint light all the way in the distance, he would've still believed it to be nighttime. He tried to start up his car, but the poor inanimate tree it had plowed into would not let it.

Akira stepped out of the car, and was immediately beleaguered by a frigid wave of air. His teeth chattered gently as the rest of his body shook under the intense cold. He looked ahead, and noticed that a dense fog was rolling in. Not wanting to stay any longer in the malignant forest, he walked quickly, but not before taking some supplies with him. He found a flashlight, and it was dark enough to warrant its use, along with a portable radio.

He silently crept through the forests, leaving his ears susceptible to alarming noises. Akira was not one to scare easily though, and the cacophony of childish laughter and whispering, guttural creature noises, and crashing noises from nowhere hardly phased him. He turned on the flashlight and shone it straight ahead, where even more trees blocked his path. He turned on the radio to see if there was anything worse listening to, but there was only static.

His trek came to an abrupt stop when he noticed a vicious, elongated branch very close to his eye. A step further and it probably would not be his anymore. Only this combination of near-hypothermia, a cacophony of strange noises, and a near death experience finally tore down his stalwart personality. He finally succumbed, but only a little, to the terrors and the malignant nature of the woods.

Akira's panting grew just a little bit heavier, as he could almost walk no longer. But he could feel someone behind him; a presence. He turned around, and if he didn't, then that previous near death experience would have become reality. Someone or _something_ pushed him as he turned around, as the sharp branch lacerated his face slightly, and he fell back wards. His eyes remained closed for just a few seconds, and he heard something approach him. But when he opened them to face any opposition, nobody seemed to be nearby. The strange noises stopped, and the static on his radio was silenced. His hand reached into the air to grab a branch, but there was none. A stream of blood cascaded down his face, and he got up. He turned around to find the end of the forest.

Before the fall, there had been nothing but spindly branches for miles, but they were all gone now. He found his flashlight and deserted the forest. As he came upon the city limits, the dense fog was rarefied, but only just slightly. The city was just as he had remembered it, but there was just something that was a bit different. It was the clouds that hung over the city incessantly. The ignoramus of a weatherman _was_ wrong. As far as he could remember, there was never a sunny day in this city. But what was so different about the clouds?

"_They're darker…_" Akira ruminated vaguely.

His bleeding had stopped by the time he entered the residential neighborhoods. The interior of the city was surrounded by a ring of houses. All of the large buildings rested in the center. In the city, the streets needed badly to be paved over, the street lamps were cracked and the electrical circuits running through the city were of no use. "Missing Person" posters were stapled sleazily on poles. Litter… littered the streets and just about everywhere else too. Most of the homes had no urbanites to occupy them, and thus were rotten and decrepit looking.

Akira vaguely wondered again why he had wanted to come here. Silently contemplative, he treaded along the sidewalks when he noticed that the city was almost completely silent. It was probably almost afternoon already, and yet there were still some remnants of fog in the city. Perhaps, he thought, he would visit some familiar landmarks. Perhaps, still on the same train of thought, he would go to see his elementary school. He could remember that his school was in the very center of the almost circular city, where the clouds were even darker than the rest of the city.

Even the streetlights were no longer functioning. Luckily there were no cars in the streets, and his car was incapacitated in a seemingly supernatural forest. Mysteriously, all of the stores and buildings were closed, and the streets were entirely vacated. Even in his childhood, there wasn't any place that was this barren. He continued to walk robotically until he reached his destination, but every entrance seemed to be blocked off. Akira lurked around the perimeter of the school, until he found an iron gate that was locked by rusty chains. He gave the gate a good kick, and continued when he heard the rusty chains creaking and cracking. One more kick from him brought the gate down entirely. Strangely enough, there were even more "Missing Person" signs on the poles surrounding the city, and the fog seemed to just roll out of the school.

Upon entering, he stumbled upon the playground. Also, a sudden wave of paranoia and anxiety struck him as he entered the school grounds, and maybe just a little bit of nostalgia too. He found the swing set which was rusted and decrepit looking, but sat down on one anyway. Slowly, some vague thoughts plagued his mind again. After hearing the incessant creaking of the swing, he got up, and sure enough, the chains of the swing cracked, broke off, and fell into a coiled pile on the ground.

He had another unshakable feeling that something was nearby. Trying to shake off all inhibitions, he walked across the playground boldly, probably exposing himself to some grotesque creature's sight. But then he remembered that he was approaching his classroom. There were 3 classrooms in front of him, but two of them were sealed shut. Only the center classroom was open, and it just so happened to be _his_ classroom. The door was almost off of its hinge, and the window was cracked and left a gaping hole. Shining his flashlight into the room, he noticed that the room was in a state of complete disarray. The desks were like a highway pile-up, all rammed into each other and on top of each other. The teacher's desk was overturned, the wallpaper was peeling, and the carpet was nonexistent.

Suddenly, Akira recalled a news program about the demise of his school. "Mysterious happenings" occurred inside the school for a period of a few days. Akira had paid attention, as it was his school, to the news about what was happening, but no information was divulged, except that there was "something strange" going on. After a few days of the same news broadcast, no more news from the incident surfaced, and it was as if the entire event was forgotten. Akira continued to ruminate on what could have brought about this pitiful display, as he remembered that the news could not have been more than a few months ago. The classroom looked like it had had years to decay and degenerate.

Akira fumbled around the desk pile-up, and accidentally knocked the desk on the very top over. But what he thought was strange was when the desk fell all the way to the floor. Akira thought that there was an entire mountain of desks underneath the exterior, but it was hollow. It was as if the desks were purposefully moved there to block something out. It was as if they were using it to _hide_. Akira shone his flashlight into the collapsed mountain, and saw a little journal. He carefully stretched his hand inside the obfuscations to retrieve it.

He opened it up, and skipped past the pages displaying schoolwork. After a few more pages, he found some journal entries. They had dates and times on them, and explained what had happened during the incident not revealed in the news. Akira let his flashlight rest by him and he read it, ignoring the ominous noises coming from the outside.

* * *

Ah… I sure do like to end these chapters on happy notes don't I? Please read and review. 


End file.
